She said
by Aurora Denain
Summary: Night, musing, and 30 seconds to Mars. A drabble.


Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, but if I did Season three would have been better.

AN: Just a drabble I did while procrastinating. The lyrics are from 30 Seconds to Mars, "Buddha for Mary". A friend of mine used to like it and for some reason it was still in my itunes. Ah, the power of shuffle. Anyway, read, review, enjoy!

* * *

She Said

The music from the party blared down from the second story window as she made her way home. Heaving a sigh she glanced between the building and the impractical shoes she was wearing before slumping down on a nearby bench to remove the offending shoes. It wasn't that her feet hurt but the wobbling over the uneven pavement for the last fifteen minutes had finally gotten to her. Undoing the straps she slipped them off with a sigh, flexing her toes slightly as she reached down to pick them up.

_Tell me did you see her face  
Tell me did you smell her taste  
Tell me what's the difference  
Don't they all just look the same inside?  
_

Her fingers stilled as the words drifted down to her. The song sounded a bit angry for a college party but she supposed she shouldn't have been too surprised. The words themselves caught her a moment later. Listening further she decided she kind of liked it in a weird sort of way. Picking up her shoes she turned towards her own building, determined to get some sleep before the night was over with.

The words from the song looped in her head and for a moment she really wished her regenative powers didn't include the mind. Normal people don't have to worry about hearing a song once and having it lodged in their brain for days to come.

"_Mary was an acrobat  
But still she couldn't seem to breathe  
Mary was becoming everything she didn't want to be  
Mary would hallucinate  
And see the sky upon the wall  
Mary was the type of girl  
She always liked to fly"_

She mumbled to herself as she crossed the deserted street. The song kind of reminded her of her a few years ago. Back when she was jumping off oil rigs and getting hit by cars. It was funny how nobody ever called her suicidal. Just because she didn't die didn't mean she wasn't trying to kill herself. In fact for a while that's what she had been hoping for. She supposed it was partially due to their image of her, the perfect little cheerleader.

She slowed her pace as she came near the building, the last part of the song running through her head, chills running up and down her back. "He said, "Can you hear me, are you sleeping?"" she mumbled her mind drifting back to a quiet voice that still lurked in the back of her mind. "She said, "Will you rape me now?"" She'd wanted to say that as he'd leaned over her, eyes glowing bright with fascination. Instead "Are you going to eat it?" had slipped from between her lips. She may have fooled herself at the time, but now she knew that it had been rape, in a perverse way only he could do to her. She shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "He said, "Leave the politics to mad men". She said, "I believe your lies"" that part didn't fit as well. Sylar had never actually lied to her; instead he seemed to make a point of not lying to her which was even more bizarre. "He said, "There's a paradox beneath me"." A slightly sadistic smile curled onto her lips as she said it. They were both a bit paradoxical in their own ways, and she wouldn't admit it to anyone else any time this century but there were times when she realized he was right, they did have a lot in common.

"She said, "Am I supposed to bleed?"" He'd made the bleeding stop, made it all stop. The pain, the humanity that had kept her grounded throughout it all. "He said, "You better pray to Jesus".  
She said, "I don't believe in god"." She didn't, not anymore. Not that she'd really believed in it to begin with but, now she knew for sure.

"Claire? What are you doing out here?" Glancing up into Gretchen's slightly worried face she forced a smile.

"Nothing, just getting some fresh air." Not waiting for her to say anything else she grabbed her by the arm. "Come on lets go inside, it's getting cold out here." She'd never admit that she missed the feeling of suspense in the air, that it made her feel a little tiny bit more alive in side. She'd never say that having someone else stuck in the same boat, even if they'd thrown themselves into it, had made life a bit more bearable. For now she had normal, at least mostly, and that was going to have to suffice.

finished.

Review, you know you want to.


End file.
